


In Which Sass and Wit Meet (Becuase I Suck At Good Titles)

by Mauisse_Flowers



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Gen, Ian isn't Hydra, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Jane and Darcy are my biggest BROTP, Look at all the post- and pre- tags, Post-Iron Man 3, Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-His Last Vow, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Thor Is Not Stupid, becuase that movie hurts in more than just the feels way, i don't think so anyway, i dunno what movie they saw but it was probably slapstick humor, i kinda intemidated myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mauisse_Flowers/pseuds/Mauisse_Flowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John looked up at him sideways. "You like her."</p><p>He was loath to admit it, but…</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>John grinned.</p><p>OR</p><p>Where Darcy leaves a lasting impression on a certain consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sass and Wit Meet (Becuase I Suck At Good Titles)

The first time Sherlock and Darcy ran into each other, it was when Darcy and Jane first came to England. The scientist and intern were tracking a reading, though it didn't have to do with the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and then they were running from some British gang because they stumbled in on a drug deal going on. Usually Darcy was fine with this kind of thing, being a troublemaker growing up and used to running from the cops, but Jane wasn't and she was lagging pretty quickly.

"Shit!" Darcy huffed as the duo skidded around the corner, quickly getting traction. Her hand grabbed Jane's hand, yanking her forward just as a shot cracked the air and the lamp Jane had just been in front of got a bullet.

"They have _guns_?" Jane shouted, looking back. "Guns are _illegal_ here!"

"I've got a taser, remember?" Darcy replied, turning another corner. She noticed a shop up ahead and ran for it, dragging a gasping Jane behind her. "That's illegal everywhere and I've got one. You'll get it if you need it!"

The gang had yet to turn the corner which gave Darcy the advantage when she slammed the glass door open, diving down under the windows with Jane behind her. She flopped over into her back, breathing heavily, and Jane faced the floor on hands and knees. They looked at each other as the sound of pattering footsteps and shouts came above them, passing quickly, eyes wide.

One… two… three…

They began to laugh, out of breath and completely in shock. "I can't believe," Jane gasped, "we're scared of a _gang_ when we were attacked by a _Destroyer_."

"We have a skewed sense of danger," Darcy laughed.

"Um, hello?"

Both looked up at a surprised man with short, dusty blond hair. He was in a sweater and for a moment the two women stared at the man, suddenly silent, then at each other, and burst into giggles again.

"Could you," both began before Jane let Darcy take over, too short of breath to really talk, "could you call the fuzz? We came in on a crack deal and just got chased by the thugs with guns. My cell's out of power."

"I dropped mine somewhere," Jane added helpfully.

The man was completely befuddled for a moment, then he shook his head to clear it. "Yes, of course. Just a moment..."

As he pulled out his phone, dialing the New Scotland Yard, another man appeared from the direction of the bathroom, dressed for the cold autumns in a thick, dark coat. His pale eyes, a grayish blue like a stormy sea Darcy noticed, looked over both women with something akin to calculating. Then he sat, eyes narrowing further as Darcy got up, helping Jane who's legs had failed her.

"You're an intern and some form of scientist. Both of you are liars, and have had trouble with some form of the law, most likely a lesser known government agency, and the darker brunette has a taser." He said, flabbergasting both women as the blond hissed, " _Sherlock_."

"Who the hell are you?" Darcy asked, glaring and placing a hand on her hip while her other held onto Jane. "Did Secret Agent Man send you to watch us or something? That whole shtick in New York is over, remember?"

He rose an eyebrow at Darcy. "This 'Secret Agent Man' did not send me. You have been in trouble with the FBI or CIA, then." He tutted. "Might want to tell Lestrade about these two."

"Darce," Jane said quietly, hand clenching around Darcy's upper arm.

"Dude," instead said the intern, "my name is Darcy Lewis and I have never got in trouble with the FBI or CIA. Neither has Bosslady, who's an astrophysicist btw and totally more awesome than your mind reading abilities."

"Name calling means you are becoming defensive."

"Name calling means you're pissing me off, smartass." Darcy grabbed Jane's hand, pulling her toward the door. "C'mon, Jane. Erik might be worried and we need to get those data readings in. Science waits for no woman."

"Okay. I'm a little hungry too." Murmured Jane, eyeing the two men wearily as Darcy pulled her away.

"Poptarts good? Or you gonna actually eat what I make this time?" Asked the darker brunette, opening the door to the shop and escorting Jane out. "Because you need some meat or something. Meatloaf would be good."

"Meatloaf sounds nice."

The blond and black haired guy were already out of Darcy's mind, back to taking care of her employer.

* * *

The second time the two met, it was when the evil Keebler elves were attacking London, wanting to cause eternal darkness because of issues with not knowing how to use sunscreen.

Darcy was a little out of the loop, having not gotten to go into that bright light to Asgard and meet all the cool people there. She did get to brofist Thor, get Erik out of the asylum and see Mjolnir (Darcy knew how to pronounce it, she'd worked on it, but chose to keep her nickname for the Hammer. Thor knew she could pronounce it, as did Jane and Erik.) though, so it was all good. At least until cars started flying and the Keebler elves decided to shoot at her, then it was _awesome_.

Like said before, Jane and her have skewed senses of danger.

The fact Darcy was holding a spike, running around London with Ian as the elves attacked, didn't help. Nor did them running a corner and Ian letting out a shrill scream when a gun was pointed in his face. She had her hands full, so she lifted the pole and swung, narrowly missing the guy from about a year ago, the one with the sandy hair and the bitchy telepath friend.

"Holy shit, what are you doing here?" Darcy asked as Ian stepped back behind Darcy, eyes wide at the gun now lowering. "This is a war zone!"

"I should be asking that question, Miss Lewis." He replied, looking around. No elves. "Do you know what's-"

"Going on?" Darcy cut off, lying quickly because she did not need Coulson on her ass about divulging this kind of shit to the public. "Nope!" She popped the p.

"You're lying," Sherlock replied and Darcy scowled at him. "You know exactly what is happening. Terrorists, aren't they?"

"Well, Mr. Know-It-All, it is _not_ terrorists, but aliens. Evil Keebler elf aliens who want darkness because they never heard of sunscreen." Darcy snapped, hearing crunching rubble behind her. "And I swear to Thor if that's one of them _right now_ –"

She turned, already lifting the spike, and took a swing as Ian ducked away, hitting an elf square in the face and sending him flying. It hit a car, dropping it's gun, and she huffed, squaring her shoulders as it slumped to the ground.

"I'm John Watson." Blond introduced as Ian was given the spike and Darcy picked up the gun thing. She looked all over it, lips puckered. "This is-"

"The asshat known as Sherlock Holmes, yeah. I know. Media is awesome. I told Agent IPod Thief and he said I'll get myself killed hanging with you." Darcy shrugged, grinning. "Man, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that I'd buy out Tony."

"Ms. Lewis, Dr. Foster needs us to set this up, remember?" Ian said, holding up the spike.

"'Corse I do. Like I'd forget my BFF and her bf are saving the world with the intern and intern-intern's help?" Darcy grabbed Ian's hand, pulling him along. She always seemed to be pulling people along. "Let's go, Aaron."

"Ian."

"Yeah, Ian."

"Miss Lewis is something else." John commented, completely confused. He was always confused after running into her. She never really answered anything and took over the conversation, leaving everyone lost.

"She is a menace in the making." Sherlock replied.

John looked up at him sideways. "You like her."

Sherlock frowned, recalling what he'd seen upon seeing her a second time.

Darcy Lewis: _troublemaker, taser, intern, poli-sci major, liar, daughter, sister, cousin, cook, cat owner, caretaker, fearless, loving, honest, blunt, truthful…_ The list went on, but it always came around to being good and honest despite lying and making trouble. He'd only seen the bare basics until Darcy gave attention to Jane.

He was loath to admit it, but…

"Yes."

John grinned.

* * *

The third time started off with snark, and ended in her asking him to a film. Darcy Lewis, American poli-sci major who's an astrophysicist's intern, fights aliens, is a lying troublemaker and is a fearless, honest woman, asking Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective that is a high function sociopath dealing with a drug addiction, to see a film. Sometimes, he thinks she's the sociopath, and that is the most truthful thing he can think the entire week before he sees her dressed for the date, standing just outside the theatre, Friday evening.

Whether his mind actually stopped thinking for once or not was up to interpretation. He's only sure he zeroed in on the dark haired woman and didn't look away the rest of the night. The movie was completely irrelevant save when she'd laugh. That was when he looked to understand and it usually made him smirk.

Once she snorted and that got a chuckle out of him, screw the movie and what constituted for humor in it. Darcy looked over at him, saw he wasn't watching the movie but instead her, grinned a little wider, and pointed a dark violet nail at the screen.

He looked, and after she had given attention back to the screen, Sherlock went back to her, assessing all the things that uncovered the more he spent with her. It was odd how he couldn't see her many sides until she turned, and it intrigued him and pulled him in a little.

Afterward, she rambled about the movie, and he walked her to her flat that was half the distance to the theater to his flat. There a big, burly man waited with Dr. Foster, who Darcy called Thor, and Darcy grinned even wider.

"Sherlock, you've got to meet Thor!" She grabbed his hand, dragging him up the steps into the flat. They passed by an elder man, in a polo and his underwear, muttering about astrophysics and science and the like who Darcy inform him was Erik Selvig. He'd been through emotional trauma, had PTSD of the worse sort, was very friendly and kind with terrible lying skills and was Norwegian.

"Ah, Darcy!" Thor stands, voice bright and loud, arms raised. Jane looks up from some work she's going over, is about to look away then notices Sherlock and her full attention changes.

Thor's not stupid, just big and appearing like a Labrador. He's got the bearing of a prince, or future king, with a lot of pain in those eyes of his. He's also not human, the alien prince who's dating Dr. Foster and apart of the Avengers (he's done some research of his own). The fact he isn't threatening Sherlock's life because he's beside Darcy is surprising, because Thor also has overly protective of friends written on him like white on a blackboard.

Dr. Foster is smart, very smart but tends to lose herself like Sherlock does. That's where Darcy's caretaker abilities come into play. But just because Jane is smart and forgets to eat or take a bath doesn't mean she can't focus on something other than work, have fun, or throw a strong left hook. Her small body deceives others in that aspect. The fire in her eyes is for the stars and family, which means as much to her as Sherlock's work does for him.

They're perfect companions for Darcy.

"You are back from movie viewing!" Thor comes forward and sweeps her into a big hug.

"And you're not off doing princely shit!" Darcy replies as she's set on her feet. She holds up a fist and he knocks his own against hers. Jane rolls her eyes, smile fond.

"I have renounced my title, Lightning Sister," that was a new one, Sherlock mused.

"Never knew, Thunder Brother."

Thor finally noticed Sherlock, suddenly and unexpectedly. "Is this the man whom you requested the presence of this night?"

Darcy nodded, reaching for the detective's hand and pulling him forward. "Yep! Sherlock Holmes, meet Thor Odinson. Thor, meet Sherlock."

Thor held out a hand and Sherlock, after a moment, took his hand and shook. This was really a little too domestic. Since John and Mary's engagement he'd been a little more domestic.

"Pleasure to meet you, Son of Holmes." Thor eagerly shakes the detective's hand, squeezing just a little to see whether Sherlock would squirm or not. Sherlock didn't, instead squeezing back which caused the god to beam brighter as the dark haired man replied, "Pleasure is all mine, Mr. Odinson."

Darcy was just happy the two ended up on a first name basis. Thor had taken Darcy underwing as a sister, and with that came a territorial need to protect.

Jane was surprised Thor hadn't given Sherlock a thorough shovel-talk (and she kinda had wanted to see that).

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely terrible at doing Darcy, or Sherlock. This is maybe going to be my only contribution to the Darcy Lewis fandom due to my shame.
> 
> And, between me and you, dear readers, I'm actually not a big Darcy/Sherlock shipper. Give me MetalShock (Erik/Darcy) or WinterShock anyway.


End file.
